vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Phantom
Summary Dan Phantom is Danny Phantom 10 years in the future. After a terrible accident that causes the death of his family and friends, Danny Fenton goes off to live with his arch-rival Vlad Masters, being the only person that could understand what he was going through. He then asks Vlad to separate his ghost half from his human half. While Vlad agrees and was successful in separating the two, Danny's ghost half proceeded to do the same thing to Vlad and then overshadowed him. The two fused and Vlad's ghost half overwhelmed Danny's which resulted in Dan's creation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, higher with Ghostly Wail Name: Dan Phantom, Dark Danny Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Ghost, Fusion of Danny's and Vlad's ghost halves Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Heat Generation, Aura, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Telekinesis, Weather Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Body Control, Duplication, Possession, Biological Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Fusionism, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Durability Negation (Ghost attacks effect the mind and soul), Power Bestowal, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Spatial Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Time Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Regeneration (Low-Godly for his ectoplasmic body, High-Mid for his core), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6 and 7), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Non-Corporeal, Weapon Creation, Enhanced Senses, Genius Intelligence, Transformation, Absorption, Power Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Ice Manipulation, Teleportation, Morality Manipulation, Accelerated Development (Passive; Physical stats and Abilities), Sound Manipulation, Power Nullification, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Time Travel, Acausality (Type 1), Likely Disease Inducement (Exposure to ectoplasmic energy has shown to cause sickness such as ecto acne which can lead to death). Resistance to: Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Ghosts can easily resist the effects of Ember McLain's music which can control the minds and emotions of hundreds of students and the entire female population of Amity Park, Can withstand attacks from other ghosts that effect the mind), Disease Manipulation (Ghosts are unaffected by the ghost mosquitoes' bite which caused the students at Danny's school to become sick), Soul Manipulation (Resisted Freakshow attempts to control him with a staff that can control ghosts, can withstand attacks from other ghosts that effect the soul), Possession (Resisted Poindexter's attempt to possesses him and easily kicked him out the second time, resisted one of his clones attempt to Overshadow him), Sleep Manipulation (Resisted the effects of knockout gas), Power Nullification (Can pass through the anti ecto walls of the Fenton lab with no issue, Danny could still use his ice power even though Undergrowth was nullifying his energy, Vlad resisted the effects of the Specter Deflector which nullifies ghost energy, Skulktech 9.9 stated his Phanton Palm Pummler doesn't work on Dan) Time Manipulation (Clockwork's Medallion protects him from the effects of time such as Time Stop and being pulled back to his timeline) and Biological Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (He caused destruction throughout the Ghost Zone for 10 years and is stated to be a threat to the future of Ghost Zone which contains ghosts powerful enough to create realms with many stars which would require around this level of power), higher with Ghostly Wail (Like Danny, his Ghostly Wail vastly exceeds his normal level of power) Speed: At least FTL (Far faster than season 3 Danny who can easily move this fast) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Physically superior to Danny and can effortlessly toss tanks) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very High (He should superior to Danny who could fight ghost for a whole day non-stop) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with energy blasts and his sonic scream Standard Equipment: A Time Medallion created by Clockwork allows Dan to travel through time and makes him unaffected by the rules of time. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Possesses the intelligence of both Danny and Vlad) Weaknesses: Ghosts are physically incapable of interacting with the real world unless they make themselves a physical form. While invisible, ghosts can be seen using infrared vision due to their bodies giving off heat. They can be harmed and have their powers nullified by the effects of Blood Blossoms, Ecto-ranium, and Anti-Ghost Technology like the Specter Deflector. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ectoplasm Manipulation: Ghosts can generate their own unique ecto energy. They can use it to create blasts of energy, create forcefields and other weapon constructs. They are able to change their energy into electricity, heat, light, plasma and use it to alter the weather on a small scale. This energy not only affects the body on a molecular level, but it also affects the mind and soul. Ghosts are even capable of using this energy to create their own pocket dimensions made entirely out of their energy however this ability is not combat related. * Regeneration: A Ghost is made up of their visible ectoplasmic body and an unseen core that is, in turn, made up of its consciousness; If their ectoplasmic body is completely destroyed they can create a new body from their core, and if their core & consciousness get scattered among with their ectoplasmic body being completely destroyed they can come back within minutes by pulling their consciousness back together, restoring their core and then making a new ectoplasmic body. * Body Control: Ghosts can create bodies for themselves made out of their energy and consciousness and manipulate it at will. They can make these forms tangible to interact with the real world, can make extra limbs, create duplicates by splitting themselves, change their body parts into weapons such as blades, hammers, ropes and more. They can control their bodies on a molecular level which allows them to change into smoke, fire or pure energy, and If forcibly turned into a different substance like snot or jelly, ghosts can change themselves back by altering their molecules. * Invisibility: While a ghosts core is naturally invisible, their forms are not. However, they have the power to turn themselves invisible which allows them to surprise or get away from their foe or sneak into places unseen. If a ghost is touching someone else, they can pass on the invisibility as well. * Intangibility: Ghosts are non-corporeal beings that exist on a different plane of existence. This allows them to phase through anything in the real world. While in a physical form, ghosts can turn their bodies intangible. Like a few of their other powers, they can pass it on to any person or object they are touching. * Possession: More commonly known as Overshadowing within the verse, this power allows ghosts to take possession of a living being, inanimate object, data, or other ghosts simple by entering said being or object. Doing this allows the ghost to take over the hosts mind and their body on a molecular level, and allows them to remove other ghosts or the soul. They can even fuse themselves with whatever they are possessing and take over completely. Ghosts can also take possession of a person while they are sleeping and interact with their dreams. Like a few of their other powers, they can take others with them to possess another as long as they are touching them. * Immortality: Ghosts are immortal beings made up of ectoplasmic energy plus consciousness, unable to die through normal means like age, destruction of their physical form or lack of oxygen or food. If their core is damaged beyond repair, ghosts can infect other beings with their essence which allows them to recreate themselves around the target effectively taking over their bodies and replacing their consciousness. * Telekinesis: While not all ghosts possess natural telekinesis, they can cover objects or infuse them with their ecto energy which allows them to take control of the object. * Teleportation: Due to possessing Vlad's ghost half, Dan is able to teleport short distances usually leaving a brief cloud of smoke. * Absorption: Thanks to both Vlad and Danny's ghost halves, Dan can absorb ecto energy with his hands or his forcefields. When absorbing an attack with his forcefield, Dan can gain said power of the attack. Danny did this without knowing and briefly gained Vortex's own weather-controlling powers. * Ghost Sense: Like Danny, Dan possesses the ability to sense ghosts that are nearby, however unlike Danny, Dan's ghost sense is a red mist and is released from his nose instead of his mouth. * Forcefields: Dan can create forcefields out of ecto energy ranging in size and shape. Not only can they absorb energy but they can even reflect energy attacks and the physical force of melee attacks. * Portal Creation: Dan has the power to create portals to and from the Ghost Zone. Using them to travel between the two worlds or to get rid of his foe by restricting their movements and tossing them inside, closing the portal behind them. * Ghostly Wail: Dan's most powerful technique, the Ghostly Wail. A powerful sonic scream that can be used to send others flying or sending a high pitched noise damaging the opponents hearing. The Ghostly Wail can even negate a ghosts Regeneration and Immortality and rapidly causing them to age. Others Notable Victories: Pariah Dark (Danny Phantom (The Universe)) Pariah's Profile (Pariah did not have his ring or crown) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Silver's Profile (4-A Silver was used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Ghosts Category:Fusions Category:Tier 4 Category:Flight Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Heat Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dream Users Category:Data Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Geniuses Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Ice Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Danny Phantom Category:Biology Users Category:Sadists Category:Adults Category:Disease Users